The Kids of the Future
by Emiliaamethyst
Summary: When the existence of the present as Wilbur knows it is being threatened because a vengeful ex-special agent of the TTRO(TimeTravelersRescue Organization), the Robinsons will have to team up with the best of the best from said organization and fight against the villain to save not only the present but the past and future as well. But will something blossom along the lines?Wilbur/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello my pretty's this is my first ever fanfic EVER! So it would be appreciated if you would all lower your guns and instead of shootin' , y'all give me constructive ? Thank you. Also just like to say a couple of other things:1) This is indeed a _"Meet the Robinson's" _fanfiction. 2) If you have ever read the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" books and/or "The Hero's of Olympus" books, you will notice the similarity's between some of the characters there and in my fanfic. Please don't flame. 3)If you think any of the characters from the movie are a bit OOC please don't hesitate to tell me. ;) 4) finally, my OC is kinda sorta-ish possible a bit like me? *looks around at everyone guiltily* Except from the part that I am NOT that physically fit (as in I can't do back-flips)

So yeah that's about it. Oh yeah, I don't own Meet the Robinsons. *goes into emo corner* And I wish not to offend Rick Riordan author extroardinare by being highly inspired by his ubber amazing books.

**Prologue**

Orion had lost it all. He had lost it all and he knew it. Most importantly he had lost _her_. He couldn't get her out of his head. But she was with _him_. Orion was still in mild shock by the fact that she had chosen _him_ instead of himself. Orion was convinced that he was the whole package. He had the looks; with his blonde hair, blue eyes, dimples, and tan athletic build, he looked like a California surfer; he had the brains (182 IQ points thank you very much!), and the power. Or at least he used to have the power. What did _he _have that Orion didn't?! _He _was shorter, younger, _much _weaker, looked like a nerd, and his only possible plus was the fact that he was a genius. Oh, wow, he was a genius. Big whoop! Orion was smart too! What had she said that one time about _him_?

_Flashback _

"He's just so sweet towards everyone, and kind, and thoughtful, and…."

_End of flashback_

She had used a whole lot of other adjectives to describe _him _and _his_….Wait, that was it! _His _PERSONALITY! She liked his _personality! _But Orion also had a good personality! Well, sure he wasn't very kind or sweet or thoughtful, or most of the other adjectives she had used for that matter, towards everyone. But he was towards _her_! That should be enough! No, it was all _his_ fault! If _he_ hadn't popped up the way he did, none of this would have happened! Orion would be with her, he would still have his job (another thing Orion had lost thanks to him!), heck he would be co-commander by now, and it would only had been a matter of time before he would have kicked that little wench that they all called commander, off of the metaphorical throne of the organization and had himself become head-commander! He would have ruled the organization, and by doing so would also be ruling time and history itself, and with _her_ by his side. "Now", Orion wanted to know, "could that little nerd she had chosen ever be able to do that?"? Answer = No. But alas, just like everything else, all of Orion hopes of all that had gone down the drain. But Orion would change that. He had one last chance. So, as he boarded his stolen T100ATV (Totally 100% Awesome Time Vehicle. Mikey, the organizations inventor and head of the weaponry had named it. No one blamed him though, after all he was ADHD, just like most of the other agents at the organization.) he couldn't help but think about how little he knew would happen for sure. One of the few things he did know , was that Orion Konstantinovic always got what he wanted in the end. And currently there were two things like that, _her_ and to get revenge on _him._ With those peaceful thoughts he turned the time dial onto the year 2037. "Hm, I wonder what the future's like?" Orion said out-loud and then he disappeared, for the next 24 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

Okay peeps i am not dead, but if school continues like this i soon will be. But i know none of you actually care about this, so ya without further adeu ( is that how u spell it?) the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I don NOT own Meet the Robinsons. Too bad...

Todayland, 9.30 am

Wilbur was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about himself as the commander of the TCTF, kicking evil bad-guy butt through-out time. Just as he was about to round-house kick Napoleon Bonaparte, he was awoken from his slumber by the quiet, gentle voice of his mother (note the sarcasm). "Wilbur, get out of bed and come down for breakfast!". He was so startled by the sound that he shot 3 feet up into the air, only to fall back down onto the carpet next to his bed. "Wilbur!" his mom, Franny, yelled. "I'm up! I'm up!" Wilbur yelled back, as he got up off of the floor and dusted himself off. He then sleepily trudged to the bathroom, completed his morning bathroom needs (which,when he was younger, used to also include 15 minutes of trying to get his hair done in a certain way, only to realize it was futile. He had given up on that a looong time ago.) and got dressed. He chose his favorite outfit. His dark, navy blue t-shirt with the upside-down lightning bolt logo on it, a pair of dark wash, straight-leg jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. Once that was done, he walked to the transportation tube in his room and was sucked up into it. Whirling and zig-zaging, to and fro around the other tubes, his ride finally came to a stop as he arrived at the kitchen. He there saw Carl (go figure). He had prepared Wilbur's favorite breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes with raspberry syrup on top, two sunny-side up's and some bacon on the side along with a glass of orange juice. AKA a very LARGE breakfast. "Good morning little buddy!" Carl said to Wilbur upon seeing him. "Hey Carl! Thanks for making my favorite! Everything looks great!" Wilbur replied happily. "As always, little buddy. I only make the best." Carl said cockily. After Wilbur ate his breakfast and said thanks to Carl again, he left the dining area and head-off to go play some chargeball. As he was walking past his dads invention room he heard talking. "What do you mean he's gone?!" Wilbur heard his dad saying. Now, Wilbur wasn't one to eavesdropp, but when your dad is talking about some random guy going missing in such a nervous and angry voice, who wouldn't? "And he stole a T100ATV as well!...This is bad, very, very bad!" Wilbur's dad continued. "We are very much aware of the situation Mr. Robinson, which is also why we are sending our best. She'll be there by tomorrow morning." answered the mysterious man Cornelius was talking to. 'She?' Wilbur wondered. Who and what were his dad and the mystery man talking about? They both sounded grave and concerned. "She can live with me and my family while she is staying here. We can go over the issue and discuss plans of action together easier that way. Plus there would be less legal work for her to deal with then." Cornelius more ordered than offered. Wilbur had never heard his dad so serious before. Not to mention: 'What!', 'Whoever _she _was _she _would be staying here!...Wait a second,... **she.**' A flirtatious smirk suddenly spread itself across his face. 'Hm, I wonder what _she _looks like,...' "Wilbur' what are you doing standing there?" said someone. At the sound of his name, Wilbur's head snapped to look at the place from where the mystery person was standing. And there, sure enough, was Uncle Gaston who had spotted his nephew from the other end of the hallway and had seen him just standing in the middle of the hallway so he had called to him. Just as Wilbur was about to answer to his uncle something on the lines of 'Umm, what are _you_ doing here?' he heard a door closing, and pretty close by to him as well. He then whipped his head back to look at the door of his dads invention room in alarm, but wasn't able to because something was blocking his view of it. Or rather _someone._ Yes, you guessed it. Standing in front of Wilbur was indeed the person who he had been eavesdropping. His dad. "Wilbur. Did you need something?" Cornelius Robinson said, in a tone that made Wilbur inwardly cringe. "Uh, yeah. Yeah I did" Wilbur answered quickly. "I was hopping that you could fix my chargeball. I think it's broken" Wilbur said in a very convincing tone that no one could help but believe what he said. "Mhm, gladly. But uh, if that's the case then where is it?" Cornelius replied unconvinced. Well, almost no one could help but believe. No one except his parents and Carl. He was always teased that if he ever committed a crime and was interrogated, he would definitely be able to convince his interrogators that he did none of the sort. Unless his interrogators were the one of those three. And it was 100% true as well. "Oh, I just came to ask first. I wanted to ask you yesterday, which by the way was when I noticed something odd, but I forgot, so here I am." was Wilbur's comeback. "Indeed, here you are..." Wilbur's dad said suspiciously. "Yeah, but I can see your busy, sooo I'll just be going..." said Wilbur as he fled the scene towards his room looking as casual as he could. As soon as he locked the door and felt that it was safe, he let out a deep, heavy sigh of relief. He then went to his bed and lied down. Considering how utterly confused Wilbur was, he decided to go over everything that he had come to know today. 'OK, so first off, there's some big problem and for some reason my dad was contacted by some man, that said some other guy was missing,and had stolen something,what did his dad say it was called, the TV100? He couldn't quite remember, but it sure had gotten his dad nervous. Nevermind, he would just ask that girl about that tomorrow, ... Hold the phone! That's right, that mystery guy had mentioned that _they,_ whoever it was that _they_ were, would be sending a **she** to hep with the supposed situation and would be arriving TOMORROW **and **was going to be _staying_ with them. More importantly, with Wilbur.' who then regained his slightly devious, flirtatious smirk, that had graced his lips earlier on as well. 'Perhaps she'll be staying in my room' he thought. He quickly scanned his room, only then realizing just how messy it was. 'Uh oh...' He then jumped up from his place on his bed and got to work at cleaning his room. He opened his closet door only to have a heap of misplaced stuff come avalanching down on top of him. As his head popped up from under the indoor mountain of clothes and other stuff his only thought was 'This ladies and gentlemen, is going to be a looong day.' And for the rest of the day, all he did was clean and clean and clean his room, trying to get it to look as cool as possible. He only came down for dinner when he was threatened by his mother, and even then he ate his meal quickly and quietly, only saying thanks to Carl before he ran back to his room to resume his tidying up. In the end, it really did look cool. The walls were a light grey color, with posters of famous bands and movies, the cabinets and such were a navy blue color, his bed being round and the sheets having the same lightning bolt logo on them as his shirt, the room altogether having accents of a bright yellow here and there. In other words, cool. With a satisfied smile on his face, he quickly took of his pants, shirt and sneakers and climbed into bed in only his boxers. 'I hope the awesomeness of my room doesn't knock her dead.' Wilbur thought. And at that precise moment, a thought that hadn't occured to him earlier, hit him. 'What if she's ugly?!' With that not at all nerve-racking thought to him (sarcasm oozing out of all the nicks and cranies of that sentence), Wilbur was claimed by sleep. Dreaming dreams of ugly girls falling for him, TV100's and clothes avalanche's, he awaited the next, probably just as eventful, if not even more, day.

A/N: just wanna give a whole lot of thanks to Lilybell 4 giving me my 1st ever review being my 1st ever follower AND 4 being the 1st ever person to favorite my story, and all that just about 3 hours after i published my story! God bless you my child (just kidding, we aren't even related, heck we've never met!) Anyway, don't forget to R/R and PM me or anything else. I appreciate all kind of critism. Love yall, n don't worry i'll try to post more frequently!


End file.
